Acceptance
by Calypphire
Summary: Remus meets a she-wolf one full moon night. Can she help Remus accept his past? Can Remus help her reunite with her family? And can they accept the hard road ahead that they have discovered before them. Please read and review. HP/TMNT crossover.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Ninja Turtle characters. All original characters belong to me.

This is a re-write of Acceptance. I have given this a complete revamp. Still going on a similar story line, but changed dramatically. I hope you like this new approach.

Prologue

"HOW COULD YOU, EILEEN!" he demanded, practically towering over the woman standing before him.

"I'm … I'm sorry, Tobias!" Eileen sobbed. "There … there was nothing I could do!"

"_Nothing you could do?!_" Tobias spat. "You're a _WITCH_! How could you _not_ do anything?"

"It all happened so fast. That … that monster came out of nowhere, Tobias! We ran for it … as fast as we could. But … " Eileen stopped, as though unable to recall what she saw to her husband. Instead she broke into sobs, her hands covering her face.

Words couldn't come out of Tobias, as he stood and glared at Eileen. They were standing in the kitchen of their home in Spinner's End. It may not be grand, but it was home. It was where Tobias and Eileen chose to live after they had married, and eventually raise their children.

Right now, however, Tobias could barely bring himself to have any other feeling than anger.

"I'm sorry!" he heard her say, as she took her hands away from her face.

"_Sorry!_" he returned, unable to hold back his anger. "Sorry doesn't bring our daughter back! Does it?"

Eileen stumbled over her words to try and say something. She tried to wipe her tears, but it was in vain. She was standing a little hunched over, as if trying to keep herself steady upon her feet. Eileen raised her eyes as much as she could to her husband. He was a tall man of six foot one, with short brown hair, dark eyes and a hooked nose. She could see him glowering at her, making her huddle just as much. Afraid of what he might do. Tobias was not a violent man, not by a long shot. He was usually a kind and loving person, who accepted Eileen for who she was. But now … she didn't know what to think at this moment. Unsure of what he might actually do.

Tobias was using all his mental strength to not lash out at her. He was taught to never raise a hand to a lady. Unless he was defending himself. When he met Eileen, he couldn't believe his luck in finding a woman who was of clear intelligence and humour. His friends tried to steer him away from her, saying that she wasn't at all good looking. And her father had a reputation for blasting potential boyfriends.

Sure, Eileen may not be the kind of woman to brace the cover of beauty magazines, with her heavy brow, long face and skinny, pale body; but she was a good hearted woman. At least that was what Tobias believed.

"We … we still have our son …" she tried to defend.

"I'm just glad he wasn't with you!" Tobias couldn't help hitting back. "Or else you may have left him, too!"

Eileen shook her head vigorously. "No! You weren't there, Tobias!" she cried. "You weren't the one running for your god forsaken life! You weren't the one who had to witness that … that thing jump and snatch our daughter from my hands! I tried, Tobias!"

"But you couldn't at least bring her body back, could you?" Tobias snapped, his fists clenched tight. "You left her to be … to be scrap for whatever comes after."

"Don't you think I have tried, Tobias? You're a Muggle! You don't know what those things are capable of!"

Tobias made a growl from the back of his throat. "You still could have brought her back to be given a proper burial!"

He had had enough. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the doorway into the living area. Moments later the front door was opened, then slammed shut. At that very moment, Eileen's legs gave away, causing her to sink to the cork tiled floor. Her sobs overtaking her, as her shoulders shook.

Watching from the corner between the doorways to the living room and stairs to the upper floor, was seven year old Severus. He had his knees tight to his chest, arms locked around them. Tears were falling down from his cheeks. His nose needing a good wipe. Yet he could not find the will to move. He understood all that he had heard. He wanted to very much to either go and comfort his mother, or go after his father. Only, all he could do, was watch as he mother curled up ball, sobbing upon the kitchen floor in front of him.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter and Ninja Turtle characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter One

She-Wolf

Stars were scattered across the night's sky, while the moon shone its eerie fullness down upon the forest below. Hiking passed the many trees and through bushes, as though they were nothing, the beast was on the trail of something. He had sensed it before and now he was determined to find the source.

For a brief moment, he stopped. He lifted his nose into the air, before letting out a long and haunting howl. It was shortly returned by another in the not too far distance from where he was. Immediately he set off in the direction. Twice more he stopped to be sure he was going the right way, until finally he reached a tiny clearing among the trees. He laid eyes upon the owner of the returning howls.

Standing upon hind legs, on the other side, was a she-wolf. She seemed to automatically know that he was there, for her head turned, her eyes seeing him between two trees only a few feet away. He went to approach, but she took a backwards step, as though she was going to make a run for it, causing him to stop, at least for a moment. When he went to attempt a second approach, she didn't flinch, instead lowering a little, showing submissiveness to him. This allowed him to circle her, study her.

He had been around his kind many times, but this she-wolf was unknown. Yet, he couldn't pass on the fact that she was younger than himself. Her lowering herself to him meant that she was also unclaimed.

With caution, he made his way behind her. But she made no resistance as he placed his paws upon her waist. He began to move himself closer to her, she shifted, almost in a form of unwillingness, only to be defused seconds later when he firmed his grasp and pushed his way. Claiming her for himself.

To ensure no-one dared to approach, howls could be heard from a fair distance...

* * *

The rays of the sun peaked through the trees and the birds twittered about, blissfully unaware of the two naked bodies lying on the forest floor. They were sleeping in a tiny clearing, where the trees were about one to two metres apart from each other. Some of the larger roots sticking out from the ground, due to being too close to their neighbour.

The first to stir was the male of the pair. Opening his blue eyes and lifting his head from the ground, only see the back, shoulders and black hair of a …

"Oh no!" his mind cursed. "Remus, you didn't!"

But he knew perfectly well that he did. Just as he was starting to pull away, the girl started to move.

She felt the warmth that was against her starting to pull away, as her hazel coloured eyes opened. Frowning a little, she as she saw a pair of arms around her waist. Then, before Remus could have a full chance to pull away and sit up, the girl bolted upright and turned to see him lying there next to her.

She tried to make a feeble attempt in covering herself up, by pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Remus moved to sitting position.

"I am so sorry," he said carefully.

"Why?"

Remus hesitated for a moment. "Because of … what we did …"

The girl looked at him, as if she were studying him. "Guess there are some things that are not shared among the written literature when it comes to werewolves."

"Guess not," Remus agreed.

There was a brief pause, until Remus spoke.

"Listen. We cannot stay out here. I am pretty sure you would be welcome at my place."

The girl seemed unsure for a moment. "Would you be able to lend me an owl?" she asked. "So I can send word to my Master of my whereabouts?"

"Your … Master?" Remus replied, a little confused by the term.

"It's one of the words I use out of respect for the man who took me when I was left without a home," the girl explained. "He became something of a father to me. I also call him Sensei."

"Sensei?"

"It's Japanese," Kira clarified for him. "I was raised in Japan, though I am from England originally. It's a long story, one I'd rather not go into it right now."

"Then I guess we ought to let him know where you are," Remus said, getting to his knees, and offering a helping hand.

The girl blushed at what she was seeing before her, looking away. Remus could feel his own cheeks going warm.

"First, I think we ought to get some clothes," he said.

"That would seem the logical thing to do," the girl agreed.

She did accept the offering hand, as they rose to their feet. Though both still feeling very awkward. Remus took note on how petite she appeared and naturally pale in skin. Her black hair reached to the middle of her back and her nose was slightly pointed, which suited her heart-shaped face. Though he couldn't help feeling that there was something familiar about her features. Like he had seen them before, on someone else. Only … different.

"Thankfully I know where to find some," he said, trying to sound casual, but unable to hide his slight discomfort. "I'm Remus by the way."

"I'm Kira," the girl replied.

"When I was younger, my parents placed some wooden boxes about the forest," Remus explained, when they came to a large tree. "It was so that when the morning came, I would have clothes to wear."

Sure enough, hidden slightly under the fallen leaves, was a small, flat box. Inside was a set of robes and a cloak.

"At least it will do for now," he said, handing Kira the cloak.

"Until I can get to the cave to get my actual clothes," she said, as she took it and started to put it on. It was rather big on her, given that Remus was a full head taller than her and had more meat on his bones. But it was better than nothing.

"We can go now if you like?" Remus offered.

"How far is your home?" Kira asked.

"From here? Not that far actually, compared to the cave," Remus admitted. "We do have clothes for you. But if you really need your belongings …"

Kira thought about it. "I suppose we can get them later. Though I do not wish to impose upon your home."

"Yet you need to get word to your Master," said Remus. "Unless you have an owl back at the cave?"

"Master did suggest to use and owl when I am back into a more human state. However … I don't have an owl available at the moment."

"If you like, you could borrow my family's owl," Remus offered, not hiding his small smile.

Kira smiled in return. "Thank you."

Once dressed, they continued through the forest. Walking in silence, they soon started to see the gaps of the forest thinning out to the beginnings of a large grassy paddock. The grassy fields looked like a very large green lake, in the very middle was a the only house to be seen in the area. The top had medium arch shaped windows in neat rows of three on each side of the house, with the roof looking like it belonged on an old manor, all dark and pointed. The middle floor had medium shaped square windows in various areas, indicating where the bedrooms were. Except for two which were smaller than the others and the glass had a fogged over appearance. The bottom part of the house had a verandah all the way around it with railing that sported a spiral like design that matched the supporting pillars and both the front and back had three steps, even the sides of the verandah had steps leading off them.

As they approached, a woman stepped out of the back door and on to the verandah.

"Who is that?" Kira asked.

"My mother," Remus answered.

Upon approach, Kira could see that she was a woman of about five foot six, with a slender build. Her light brown hair was in a neat bun and she was wearing light blue robes.

"Are you sure she won't turn me away?"

"Positive," Remus sounded confident.

Though she only just met him, Kira could tell that she was able to trust him on his word.

Sarah watched as her sixteen-year-old son approached the house. She could see the dark haired girl accompanying him, wearing her son's cloak. Not at all doubting that he gave it to her to save her from any more humiliation. When they were about three quarters of the way, Sarah began to make her way over to them.

When she reached her son, she hugged him.

"Good to see you safe," she said.

Blushing a little, Remus said in return. "Thanks, Mum."

Sarah stepped back and drew her attention to Serena. "Who's your friend?"

Kira was taken aback by the kindness in her voice. "Kira."

"We … we kind of ran into each other last night," Remus explained in a strained sort of voice.

"Oh," said Sarah, not needing him to explain any more. "Well, we cannot undo what has happened. I'm sure we'll work something out."

Kira was suddenly confused. "Work what out?"

"Don't you know what happened last night?" Remus asked her, with a small crease of the brow.

"I know we … erm …" Kira stopped herself when she remembered that Remus's mother was right there.

"How much about being a werewolf do you know?" Sarah asked her.

"Obviously not as much as I should," Kira muttered, but clearly enough to be heard.

Though there was much explanation to be had, Sarah couldn't allow the girl to just stand there in nothing but a cloak.

"Remus can fill you in a little later," she said to Kira.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," said Sarah, looking at her son with clear blue eyes, showing how serious she was. "You're just as responsible, as Kira here. But right now, breakfast is in order. I'll get you to start, Remus, while I take Kira and get her some clothes."

Sarah loved her son deeply. Yet, she was far too reminded of an incident that happened many years ago. She didn't want the same to happen to her son, or to this girl.

They were shortly entering the kitchen and dining area. The kitchen was a sort of U shape with a breakfast bar, that seemed to divide the kitchen from the dining area. In the dining area, there stood a nicely vanished wooden table that sat six comfortably with wooden chairs, that had cushioned seating.

Sarah took Kira straight on through to the hallway, while Remus stayed behind to start breakfast – as was requested. Kira noticed that the two rooms they had passed. One was the sitting room, which was the room closest to the front door and the beginning of the stairs. The other looked to be something of an office or a library. Kira didn't get much of a look as she was led upstairs to the next floor. Up here there were six doors; three to their left and three to their right.

"The bathroom is the door in the middle of the left," said Sarah, indicating to the second door on the left. "The guest room is right here, next to it."

They went to the first door on the left, the one before the bathroom.

Sarah opened the door. In it was a set of bunk-beds against the farthest wall on the left and two single beds, one was against the opposite wall to them, while the other was against the right wall that was closest to the door. A bedside table sat in between the single beds and a second next to the bunk-beds, which actually looked like two tables, where one was on top of another, since there seemed to be something for the top bunk to put a clock or whatever on it. Kira also saw that there was a built in wardrobe with shelving on both sides and a place for the hangers.

"I would have to make up a bed, of course," Sarah implied.

"I don't wish to intrude!" Kira spoke quickly at this. "I just need to send word to my Master on my whereabouts and he can get me when the full moon cycle is complete."

Sarah thought it over. "Does your Master regularly let you just go off?"

"We had just moved to this country two weeks before this moon cycle. He and I were told which forests were good for me to go to when the moon was full," Kira explained. "A Portkey was set up and that is how I ended up in the forest outside your doorstep. We placed our trust in our informant and we do trust him a great deal."

"And who was your informant?"

"He goes by the name Albus Dumbledore."

A smile came upon Sarah's face when she heard the name. "Dumbledore is a good man. Alright, I'll get you some clothes, and once dressed you can send word to your Master."

"Thank you," Kira said in a grateful voice.

Remus had just plated up bacon, eggs and toast, when Sarah and Kira returned back into the kitchen. It was definitely more comfortable seeing Kira now dressed. Though Kira couldn't help noticing a slight pained expression crossing Remus's eyes when he saw her in the pink robes she was wearing.

"Hope you like bacon and eggs, as it's the only thing I know how to cook properly," he said.

"Now, Remus, you are being modest," said Sarah, shaking her head. "He really doesn't like to admit that he can actually cook," she added to Kira.

"Mum!"

Kira couldn't help giving a small laugh.

"I left some aside for Dad for when he gets home," Remus informed his mother, indicating to a plate near the stove.

"That's if he doesn't pull a double shift," Sarah pointed out.

"What does your father do?" Kira asked.

"Dad's works for the Ministry as part of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol," Remus told her.

"And with the fiasco of what is going on at the moment, Terence has been worked to the bone," Sarah said, with a small sigh.

"The War will be over soon, Mum," Remus assured his mother.

"Let us hope so."

Kira knew enough about the Wizarding War to not have to ask. She was well informed before she and her Master left Japan.

Just then the sound of the front door opened and then closed.

"I'm home!" said a man's voice.

Footsteps moved through the passageway to the doorway of the kitchen. Kira could see where Remus got his height from. The man, clearly Remus's father, was six foot two in height; Remus was probably a bit shorter at six foot. While Remus had Sarah's light brown hair and blue eyes, Remus had his father's face, bearing the same straight nose and slightly triangular chin. Remus's father had darker brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Dad," said Remus.

But his father's attention was clearly on Kira.

"And who's our friend?" he asked.

"This is Kira," said Remus, who was no longer in the kitchen part of the area. "We … met last night."

Remus's father put two and two together. "Oh," he said, a little surprised, but in the same attitude as Sarah's was when she first met the girl. "You do know that if you've ...?"

"Of course I do," Remus replied, quickly.

This resulted in Kira getting a confused expression.

"No," she said.

"Sit down and eat, Terence," said Sarah.

Terence did so, sitting next to his wife, this left Kira and Remus to sit side by side on the other side.

"So, how long have you been a werewolf, Kira?" Terence asked straight out to Kira.

Kira didn't hesitate in her answer; "Been a werewolf since I was six years old," she said quietly, picking the bacon on her plate with her fork.

"And, how old are you?"

"Terence!" Sarah chastised.

"I'd like to know," said Terence.

"Fourteen. Fifteen in August," said Kira.

Remus nearly choked on his juice – which had been poured out before breakfast was served. Kira gave him a puzzled look. Terence nodded little nods.

"That's not too bad," he said.

This confused the girl even more. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Terence turned to Remus. "You haven't told her?"

"Haven't had a chance to tell Kira, yet," said Remus, a little defensive.

"The chance to tell me, what?" Kira asked.

"You don't know of the consequences your union last night?" Terence frowned at this. "Even being a werewolf for as long as you have?"

"Just because I am a werewolf, doesn't mean I know everything there is to be one," Kira defended, sitting up right and glaring at Terence. "I don't even know who I really am, on the account of losing all memory after my attack. My Master has done is very best to give me a home and make me feel accepted for what I am. So, if you do not mind, get off your high horse and tell me what the devil it is I am supposed to know."

"Perhaps after breakfast I will explain," Remus replied, calmly looking at Kira.

Kira soothed a little, then nodded, suppose she can be contented until then.

"Make sure you do," said Terence, firmly. Deciding to drop the subject now that he saw how riled up Kira had become.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter and Ninja Turtle characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Two

Explanation

"Why did your dad ask me those questions?" Kira asked.

Remus and Kira went on a walk around the grassy flats outside the house, toward the forest.

"Dad asked because of our situation," Remus replied. His voice was careful and as steady as he could muster.

"Situation?"

"Before or after you became a wolf, did you know anything from what you may have read or learnt in school about werewolves?" Remus asked.

"Only from what I have read in books, to have a better understanding of what I had become," Kira replied, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear. But it was useless, as the slight breeze was blowing about and causing whatever hair was out of the rough ponytail to fly lightly in her face. "My Sensei told me that not everything about werewolves is written down. At least not for the general public it isn't. He was waiting for certain times to let me know more of what I needed to. But I guess he may not have expected this. I certainly didn't."

"You're a Muggle?"

"No … I am a witch."

There was silence for a moment.

"Why did you ask if I were a Muggle?" she then asked him.

Remus shook his head a little, before answering. "Occasionally Muggles become werewolves themselves. So, they don't often know much except to make sure they are not around other people during a full moon."

Kira could see where he was coming from.

"As you pointed out," Remus began, as they continued on walking. "Not everything is written for public knowledge. But certain notes and documents _have_ been recorded in regards to werewolves."

"How do you know about this?"

Remus gave a small smile. "I guess having a father in the Ministry does have its advantages."

"So your Dad has been giving you these documents?"

"Only whatever he could get what he could get his hands on without anyone noticing. He made duplicates so I didn't have to worry about not knowing what to expect. Just do not say that outside of this conversation, please. The Ministry doesn't like anyone knowing what they know, even if it may benefit the person in concern. If that makes sense."

"I understand," said Kira. "So what does this have to do about last night? And your parents saying and asking the way they did?"

"These days, werewolves are mostly male," Remus began, stopping himself from walking to concentrate on what he had to say to Kira.

"I'm aware of that."

"But there was a time when there were just as many females as there were males. Anyway, sometimes, in the beast form, when a male werewolf meets a female … one who is unclaimed, a virgin ..." Remus was afraid to go any further.

"I know we had sex, Remus," said Kira, simply. "Not that difficult to figure out. Mind it wasn't exactly how I pictured my first."

"We just didn't have sex," Remus said. "We did more than that."

Her brow crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"We became mates for life," he said, straight out.

Kira stared at him, as Remus lowered his gaze, face full of shame.

"Whenever a werewolf finds a female who isn't with a pair, the beast part comes out and … he … he … they …" Remus couldn't find the rest of the words to explain, but Kira got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"You mean to say that we are … for lack of better word, married?"

Remus didn't want to look at her, still riddled with guilt. "Yes."

The shock upon her face was unmistakable. "How on Earth does that work?" she couldn't help asking, in a voice to match her shock. "I don't know what the legal age is for marriage, but I know that we're not in it."

"It's different for werewolves," said Remus, now looking at her. "Because it is practically impossible to control the beast side, when a female reaches the mature age to breed, it is legal for her to be married when a male claims her."

Kira could see that, if given the choice, Remus would have changed things if he could.

"Can't we just, I don't know, divorce?" she asked, as Remus sat down on the grass near the edge of the forest.

"It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid."

"Why not? And don't tell me it's because we're werewolves!"

"Because even in human form, a mating pair can only be free from the each other if one of them dies," Remus explained. But Kira understood that it was another way of saying "because we are werewolves".

"That doesn't really answer my question, that only wants me to ask it again," said Kira, now sitting down beside him.

Remus sighed, as he chose to sit down on the grass. Kira figured that this was going to be a long story, so she sat down too.

"Werewolves have been around since the Ancient Times," he began. "You've heard of the story of Romulus and Remus?"

Kira nodded. "Of course."

"Then you know that they were cared for by a she-wolf. That she-wolf was in fact a werewolf."

"Okay, I've seen the sculpture; she looked like an ordinary wolf to me."

"That's because she was the offspring of a mating pair. That mating pair were human before they were turned."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember those documented notes and so forth I had mentioned?" said Remus. "It had stuff from way back then amongst it."

Kira didn't hide her surprise. "Really?"

"I'll show you later on if you would like," Remus offered.

"Willing to learn what I can," said Kira. "Heck, I'd love to know who I was before all of this."

"Are you talking about what you said earlier to my Dad?" Remus said with curiousness.

Kira looked at Remus for a moment, before looking toward the house. "The one thing I do envy about you Remus, is that you still have all your memory, even after being attacked," she began. "Whereas I, on the other hand, have no recollection of anything before mine. My Master, I don't know how, or even why, was apparently the one who rescued me and took me to St Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. When I woke up, I didn't know who I was, or even how I came to be in that hospital bed.

"The Healers seemed to know my name, however. My Master, upon learning my name, tried to get a hold of my family. When that failed, he took it upon himself to visit me. He was very determined for me to be returned to my family. Yet, he couldn't get through to them, apparently. At least whenever he would show up at the door, he was always turned away, with exclamations of not knowing or having a daughter of which he was talking about.

"In the end, he – and I don't know how – managed to adopt me and took me to his home in Japan. My memory is very scattered, I have what seems to be flashbacks. Faces of people popping up, events that may or may not have occurred. But besides that, it's all blank."

"Have you ever tried to get a hold of your family, at all? Or has your Master told you who they are?"

Kira sighed. "He tried," she said. "He didn't exactly have any pictures of them. The only thing he knew about them was that I have a mother, a father and an older brother. Apparently he saw my brother peeking from the doorway that led to another room. Master doesn't think my mother noticed him standing there, as she seemed pretty determined to slam the front door. The reason Master must have known that I had a father was he saw a photo in the sitting room, as well. It was a framed portrait of a man, a woman and two children, a boy and a girl. He even judged my brother and I to be about the age of three and four. He did, however, tell me their names. I am guessing he learnt them while trying to get a hold of them.

"He would send countless messages, but all ended in vain. It was as if I didn't mean anything to these people. At age nine, I told him to stop. I was sick of getting my hopes up, only to have them dashed." Tears had started to well at the bottom of her eyes, now looking at him. "Master was my family by then. Is my family. He gave me a home. Taught me many things. He loved me like any other father does for his own child. So, as much as I would like to know who I was, it will never replace the man who decided to call me his daughter."

Kira wiped the escaping tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said to her.

Kira shook her head a little. "Beyond my control," she said. "I'm sorry that we went off topic."

"No need for the apology. It would have been explained sooner or later. We have a lot of getting to know each other."

"Yes, the 'until death do us part' bit," said Kira, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, more how we got to that in the first place."

"Like I said, werewolves have been around since the Ancient Times. How werewolves actually came to be is debatable. But one thing is for certain, for whatever reason, they, or rather, we act a bit like wolves do. Wolves are pack animals, but there are lone wolves as well. Werewolves do the same."

"Even when they are in human form?"

"It isn't uncommon for werewolves in the human form to hang with one another. But like a pack there is an alpha male and an alpha female. The difference is that normal wolves don't allow the others to become pairs and breed. Werewolves, being practically human as well, allow it.

"As for the mates for life, that's been around since before the story of Romulus and Remus. Males wanted to ensure that they were the ones passing on their genes and not anyone else. To be sure of this, the males in the human form created a potion and spell that worked entwine with each other. This was very advanced and very ancient magic, very few today can do it. The potion and spell took many years to perfect, but when they did, the males discovered that they didn't just make sure that they were able to keep their mates, but ensured that any werewolf born or created had the same fate. By the time the fifth or sixth generation of werewolves came along, there was no need for the potion and spell, it was already embedded in their system.

"This meant that whenever a female virgin is claimed in the werewolf form, she is automatically mates with the male."

"Those who have tried to go their separate ways always ended up back together again. It's as though the beast side doesn't like the idea of being apart from the other half, even when the moon isn't full. Every bit like a married couple."

"Hasn't any tried to be with another?"

"At the beginning, they have," said Remus, nodding. "But it proved too dangerous."

"How so?" Kira asked, frowning a little.

"Females … females, much like the wolf, go on heat. And they don't always start while in wolf form either. That's the only time a she-wolf has a chance of falling pregnant. If she happens to fall pregnant with someone else's offspring when she peaks … the consequences can be quite dire."

"The males don't kill them do they?"

Remus could see the concern on Kira's face. "There have been cases of males, in the attempt to terminate the offending male's child, killing the female in the process," he said grimly. "These have always happened when they were in beast form."

Kira looked away from him at this point, mixed with emotions of what he just told her.

"I'm afraid domestic violence can be in the werewolf community as well," said Remus. "But I can assure that I will never hurt you."

"And you know this … how?"

Remus fumbled to answer. "I guess my word is the best I can give," he said.

"Then your word is good enough, until proven otherwise," Kira said fairly.

"Please know that if there was any chance to change what happened, I would."

The corners of Kira's lips twitched a little. "At least you were decent enough to tell me. Though, I am confused on something."

"Mmm?"

"How the devil does a she-wolf nurse two human babies? Wouldn't she have torn them to shreds?"

"Know what?"

"What?"

"I have no idea!" Remus told her. "Dad still hasn't given me everything on those records. And I am just as curious about that myself."

"Fair enough."

"If you like we could hike to the cave and retrieve your belongings."

Kira thought about it. "Or we can retrieve them tomorrow. I'm guessing by the time we get back, it would be sun down. We have one more night of this cycle to go."

Remus saw her point.

"At least you'll have company either way."

Kira couldn't hold her smile.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter and Ninja Turtle characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Three

Getting to Know You

The rest of the day dwindled away, and as the sun began to set Remus made his way into the forest. Kira had left earlier. He undressed and went to place his things into the box he had them retrieved from earlier. It was there where he saw the robes Kira had been wearing before within. He then continued into the forest. After he went in further, so that he was well away from the house, as he continued he found Kira.

Kira was sitting at the base of an oak tree, knees to her chest and arms on top of them. Her clothes had already been removed.

"Thought you might have gone to get your things from the cave," Remus said when he approached.

"I was thinking about it," Kira admitted. She couldn't help looking away, cheeks slightly pink, still a little embarrassed by the nakedness.

"What changed your mind?" he asked her. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Kira shifted over so Remus could sit down. "Figured it can wait until tomorrow."

There was a brief silence.

"So now that I've been told," said Kira. She rested her chin upon her arms. "What happens now?"

"We wait for the moon to turn us into beasts again," said Remus.

"I know that! I mean, what happens to us with every other full moon?"

"We don't have sex every time, if that's what you're asking."

Kira, not lifting her head from her arms, looked at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"We'd be like any other mating pair, or married couple," said Remus, confidently.

"Never mind the fact that you are sixteen and I am fourteen," said Kira.

"You forget that people our age are having sex anyway," said Remus. Automatically he regretted saying those words as soon as they had slipped.

"Doesn't mean that I want to!" Kira shot at him. "Growing up, like a lot of girls, I pictured a wedding. I wanted my first to be … special."

Once again, Remus was wracked with guilt.

"I don't know how many times I have to say that I am sorry," he said, looking away from her, not wanting her to see just how upset he was. "You weren't the only one who pictured something different for their first. You think I intended on doing what I did?"

Kira didn't have to see his face to know how he was hurting. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty for speaking to him so harshly. She didn't realise just how fully responsible he believed he was for last night's encounter.

"It wasn't just you, Remus," she said in a steady voice. "It takes two to tango and I didn't exactly resist."

Remus looked back at her. "I just hope that you don't hate me," he said.

"I don't know you enough to make that assumption, Remus," Kira said in an honest tone. "But, going by my gut feeling and just talking to you, I can say that you're pretty alright."

Remus gave an appreciative smile. "You're pretty swell, yourself," he returned. He sighed for a moment. "Though, I will have to warn you, that we will probably have a repeat of last night. It's common among a new pair to go at each other for however many nights are left in the cycle. In our case, tonight is our last night of the full moon."

"How do you know?"

Remus was about to answer, but he felt himself jerk a little. Kira quickly turned her gaze up toward the sky. The moon was shining against the darkening background. Looking at it, she gritted her teeth hard as the pain started to shoot through every inch of her body. Neither could hold it back, as they let out screams of pain, which gradually changed into a pair of relentless howls.

* * *

Remus and Kira woke the next morning. Neither spoke for a moment, still feeling rather awkward.

"At least we don't have to worry about anything for another month," he said, as they got to their feet.

"Meaning relax for the next four weeks," said Kira. "Kind of like with periods!"

"Only I'm not losing any blood, and it's only for three days, not a week," said Remus, a little astonished that she even said that. "And being a she-wolf, you wouldn't be bleeding anyway."

Kira was mentally kicking herself for saying something rather embarrassing. She wasn't even going to bother asking him how he knew that she was not having any periods.

"Can we at least still go by the cave later on?" she decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"We can go this afternoon, if you are willing to wait until then?" Remus replied.

"How do you know?" Kira asked, unable to stop her curiosity.

"I've been a werewolf for eleven years, I know," said Remus, "it also helps that my Dad gave me the information that he took from the Ministry, remember? I also know how one can be left a bit exhausted every now and then after a full moon cycle. Even at school, I have had to have an extra day of rest from time to time just to make sure I didn't fall asleep in class."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Kira asked for clarification.

"Yes," said Remus, nodding proudly. "I'll be in my sixth year this year, when summer is over."

They reached the box with their clothing. They dressed in silence, before Remus broke it;

"Will you be attending Hogwarts as well?"

"In a sense I will be," Kira answered. "My Master is going to be teaching one of your subjects this year," she continued when she saw the slightly confused expression on Remus's face.

"Which subject?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"What type of defence will he be teaching?"

Kira smiled. "I am not quite sure at the moment. He hasn't revealed too much to me as of yet. But I won't be surprised if Ninjitsu ends up being part of the lessons."

"Ninjitsu?"

"Martial Arts."

They had finished dressing and started walking once more.

"Isn't that Muggle stuff? How is that part of Wizardry?"

"Muggle stuff?" Kira couldn't help sounding a little irked by that comment. "There is a whole lot more to Martial Arts than what you seem to think and believe, Remus. In the right way, magic can be incorporated into Martial Arts."

"I'm curious as to how. Also, what of actual Muggles? Wouldn't they be after you with pitchforks and torches for even using magic?"

Kira shook her head, though unable to hold her laugh at the picture of pitchforks. "Muggles in Japan are more accepting of Magic. It has been infiltrated and fully adapted for many centuries. Even, on many occasions, forming businesses together. As well as many marriages between Muggle and Magic."

"Isn't there any prejudice at all?"

"There is some, of course. But it's usually minor. Even werewolves have their place in society. We're are allowed to have jobs. I, myself, before moving here, had taken on helping with the beginners of my Master's school."

"Really?" Remus spoke with surprise.

"Yes."

Remus had always come to understand that werewolves had always been shunned. To hear this from Kira … it gave him some hope that there is possibilities outside Hogwarts.

"When did you wish to get your belongings?" he then asked her.

Kira thought about it. "Um … since we're already heading back to your house, perhaps somewhere after breakfast maybe?"

"Probably make something to have once we get there. It is a fair way to walk."

"Doesn't worry me either way."

* * *

Once again, like she did that early morning, Sarah met them when they were three-quarters to the house.

"I'm glad you are safe, Remus," she said, hugging Remus.

"Thanks, Mum," said Remus.

Sarah, then, hugged Kira, which caught the girl by surprise. "And I'm glad you are, too."

"Thanks … I guess," said Kira, when Sarah pulled away.

"Let's go on inside," said Sarah.

They entered the house.

"Also, these arrived for you," Sarah said to Remus, she went to the kitchen bench, where there were four envelopes.

Remus took them. The first one he saw was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so he opened it. A smile spread upon his lips.

"Did you get good results?" Sarah asked, starting to get things together for breakfast.

Kira couldn't help watching with curiosity, as she helped herself a slice of apple from the fruit platter Sarah had placed on the breakfast bench earlier.

"I passed Transfigurations, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Muggle Studies," he said.

"What of Potions?"

"I just scraped through, but you and I both know that I will only melt the cauldron again," said Remus, "I believe I'll drop that class."

"My advice is to keep with it. Better having some skills than none," said Sarah.

Remus made a slight grimace. It's not that he didn't like Potions, he just couldn't get the ingredients right. He can still remember his cauldron blowing up in his second-year, the potion they were making drenched the floor and fell on people. The image of people's heads swelling up still flickered into his mind now and then.

"You suck at Potions?" Kira queried Remus, a little amused.

"Well, I wouldn't say I suck at it," Remus replied with thought. "I just have a knack for spontaneous combustion."

"In other words, you suck."

Remus knew he couldn't beat around this. "Yes. I suck at Potions," he said. He saw that, as amused Kira was, she wasn't judging him on it.

"I'm sure you would have your weaker subjects too, whilst you're attending Hogwarts," said Sarah, overhearing the conversation, as she busied over the sausages and toast.

"I didn't go to Hogwarts, Mrs Lupin," Kira said, then saying the following with pride; "I received my lessons from my Master, in Japan."

"Oh, well, at least you still get to learn Witchcraft," said Sarah, not unkindly. "Also, it's Sarah, by the way. I never liked the formalities."

Kira gave a smile in return, before turning to Remus to say; "For the record, I'm not all that great at Transfigurations myself."

"Try not to turn me into a frog then," Remus joked.

"Ha ha!" Kira returned with a touch of sarcasm.

Remus opened the next letter.

_Dear Moony,_

_Just writing to let you know that I am still coming this Friday. I hope this last cycle went okay for you. Even though Padfoot and Wormtail would have written their letters, I better tell you that they're set to join up on Friday as well._

_Say hi to your Mum and Dad for us,_

_From Prongs._

The last two letters were, indeed, from his other two friends.

"James, Sirius and Peter have just confirmed that they are still coming, Mum," said Remus.

"I figured they would," said Sarah, nodding.

"But, where would Kira sleep?" Remus asked, looking at Kira. "I don't think it'd be comfortable being in a room full of boys."

Kira looked up from at the sound of her name. She was picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of her robes, whilst munching on some apple.

"She could always have your room," Sarah suggested.

"There's always -"

"No, dear, that room is off limits," said Sarah firmly.

Kira was mixed with concern and surprise. She swallowed her mouthful before speaking. "If I'm imposing, I could go elsewhere," she said.

"No, you won't," said Remus and Sarah at the same time.

"But ..."

"You'll have my room," said Remus, knowing that his suggestion wasn't going to get another look in. "You'll get your own bathroom at least."

"Okay," said Kira with uncertainty.

"Then it's settled," said Sarah, smiling once again. "Remus you'll be with your friends in the guest room and Kira will be having your room. Oh, and, I assume this is for you, Kira." She indicated to yet another envelope. Kira saw at once it was from her Master.

Without a second thought, she took it and unsealed it;

_Kira,_

_I would like you to stay where you are. I will be by tomorrow morning to discuss on the circumstances that have arisen upon your meeting with another wolf._

_Also, to answer your question, Splinter is doing much better. The trip did leave him a little weary. However he is a hardy young rat, as you very well know._

_Do take care,_

_Master Yoshi._

"My Master is coming tomorrow," Kira said, looking up at Sarah and Remus. "Might not have to give up your room after all."

"If he is aware of the situation, I might still have to," Remus pointed out.

"We'll hear what he has to say when he comes tomorrow," Sarah put in. "If it turns out that it is safer for you, Kira, to be here then it shall be arranged. Now I'm going to make some pancakes to go with this fruit. Would you two like any?"

"Why was your mother against your suggestion of the other room?" Kira asked.

They were now walking up the stairs, half an hour later.

"I don't blame her for this. Ever since my sister died, Mum wants everything in her old room to stay the same," Remus told her.

"You had a sister?"

Remus nodded, sadly. "Her name was Rosemarie; she was six years older than me."

They reached the landing of the second floor.

"How did she … pass?"

"It's something I don't like to talk about," he said. "At least not right now, okay?"

Kira understood. "I guess everyone has some sort of demon they need to face at some point," she concluded.

"Maybe when the time comes, we'll be comfortable enough to speak of those 'demons' as you call them," said Remus, with a small smile.

"Maybe," she agreed.

"I know it's not until Friday, but would you like to see my room?" he then asked.

Kira nodded. "Sure."

Remus went over to the first door on the right.

"Mum and Dad's is the last room on this side," he said.

Kira's eyes went over to the last door on the left, on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Then that must be Rosemarie's room?"

Remus followed her eyes to the door and said it was.

"This was supposed to be her room when she was to get to my age," he said, opening the door to his room. "The guest room you're in now used to be my old room. And that door in between Mum and Dad's room and here is the entry to the attic." Remus indicated to the sixth door, which was quite narrow now that Kira had a proper look at it.

"May I ask a question?" said Kira.

"What?"

"How old was she?"

Remus looked at her, his blue eyes full of sadness. "She was fifteen," he answered. "That is why clothes were able to be provided for you."

Kira looked down at the robes she was wearing. She did wonder.

"Oh!" she said, suddenly feeling as though she was being offensive.

Sensing what she was thinking, Remus again shook his head. "If we thought that, you wouldn't be wearing them," he said.

Finally, their attention was bought to Remus's bedroom. It was very tidy. The double bed had well-polished wooden foot and head boards, with the sheets and blankets tucked in neatly and the pillows on top. He had a built-in wardrobe on the left, where a doorway was, Kira figured that would be the private bathroom. On each side of the bed were bedside tables, each with a lamp on top and on the right was a chest of draws, a bookcase and a desk. It was amazing on how things just fit like a glove in here.

Upon the walls were posters and photos, she noticed that the occupants of them were moving about.

"That is something I'm still trying to wrap my head around," she said aloud.

"What's that?"

"The moving pictures."

"You'll get used to it," Remus assured.

There were also other forms of decorations, ornaments and so forth.

"At least I know that I'm married to someone who knows how to keep a room clean," said Kira.

"You were expecting a slob?"

Kira caught the humour and smiled. "For someone being so nice to me, and treating me like I'm a person, I think I could have lived with it … for a while."

"I guess if I were a slob, I would _try_ to make improvements," said Remus, leaning against the door frame.

"In what? Shoving everything under the bed and piling things in the wardrobe and thinking 'yep, it's clean'?" she joked.

Remus chuckled, causing her to giggle as well.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Remus went with Kira on the hike to the cave to retrieve Kira's belongings. They had packed some sandwiches and fruit in a bag that Remus was carrying over his shoulder, as it does take a fair bit to get to and from the cave. The walk was about an hour and a half if one wanted to get there in a good pace.

The cave itself was in a way so that one had to really look to find it, well, to those who didn't know where to look. For it was well camouflaged with leaves, grass and vines, it looked like it would collapse, but Remus knew full well that it was very, very sturdy within the rock it was formed in. He and his parents had also fixed it up over the years so there was clearly no way it could collapse.

Kira went in and grabbed her backpack and came back out again. The pack looked very old, but wasn't falling apart.

They stopped near the boulders that were close to the entrance.

"After we've had eaten, we can make our way back."

Kira was reaching into her backpack when she said it. "No problem with that," she said, rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just making absolutely sure I have everything in here," she answered, as she pulled her hand back out and zipped the backpack up. "Thankfully, it's all in here."

"That's good," said Remus, swinging the bag from his shoulder and setting it down. "Do you always have that with you on a full moon?"

"Not normally, no," Kira said, shaking her head. "It's mostly some food and clothes for when it comes to day time. The plan was to sleep in the cave during the day period, but after the second night that changed. Though it is interesting that we didn't meet on the first night."

"That's what surprised me too. Though I am sure we must have sensed something different. Me, especially as this is essentially my home, my property, from a wolf's perceptive," Remus admitted, pulling out a wrapped sandwich and passing it to Kira.

"Possible," Kira agreed to that theory, accepting the sandwich. "There are many theories. But I guess we may not know the actual answer itself. Let's just accept for what it is and move on."

Remus nodded, agreeing with the notion.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not any of the Harry Potter and Ninja Turtle characters. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Four

Visitors

There was a knock on the front door late next morning. Sarah answered it; she opened up to see two men standing upon the doorstep. One was quite tall of about six foot, wearing deep purple robes. He had a long silver-white beard and just as long of hair to match, his nose looked like it had been broken in two places and his twinkling blue eyes were behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

The other was Japanese, with short black hair, handsome rounded face with equally handsome and gentle set dark eyes. He was a head shorter than his companion, coming up to the other man's shoulders. He was wearing a black kimono that had white and red embroiled about the edging and a simple three pronged looking symbol in red and white over the left breast.

"Good morning, Mrs Lupin," spoke the taller man with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," said Sarah, though looking at the other man with curiosity.

"This is my good friend, Yoshi," Professor Dumbledore said. "Hamoto Yoshi, this is Sarah Lupin."

The Japanese man gave a polite bow. "It is very good to meet you, Sarah-san."

"Professor Dumbledore!" said Remus, when he got halfway down the stairs to see who was at the door. Kira was behind him, who in turn said with a smile upon her face; "Yoshi-sama!"

Yoshi smiled in return. "Kira-chan," he acknowledged.

"May I ask why you are here?" Remus asked the Headmaster. He and Kira had now reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the doorway.

"Indeed you can and I will answer that," said Dumbledore, not losing any of his pleasantness. "We have come to see your guest."

"Why have you come to see me?" asked Kira, mixed with curiosity and uncertainty. "I understand why Master Yoshi would be here, but …?"

"It shall be explained, Kira," Yoshi replied.

"May we come in, Sarah?" Dumbledore asked Sarah.

Noticing that the two men were still standing on the doorstep, Sarah stepped aside. "Of course," she said.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore kindly. He entered the house. "It would be more comfortable if we sat down, there is much to discuss."

"Right this way, Professor," said Sarah, leading the men to the living area.

Kira and Remus looked at each other. Both a little baffled. But, followed on through with Sarah, Dumbledore and Yoshi.

The living area was clearly the largest room of the house. Kira had seen the library like office, while it was big enough; it was obvious that this room was where most of the entertaining was held when it came to guests and family quality time. There were two dark chocolate brown three-seater couches facing each other with an ebony coffee table in between. Underneath was a large deep red rug that had a floral pattern around the edges and a larger floral pattern in the middle. The rug reached from the legs of the first two end tables – which were next to the two couches – to the hearth of the fireplace. There were two more end tables on the other side of each couch. There were also display cabinets and in various places around the walls, each containing framed photos and other decorative pieces.

Dumbledore and Yoshi were already seated on the couch to the left.

"How has your summer been so far, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, politely.

"Alright so far, sir," said Remus, returning the same courteous tone of voice.

Kira knew that this elderly man sitting before them was very well respected. Also knowing that it was Albus Dumbledore himself who had offered her Master Yoshi the roll of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in person.

"And how are you, Kira?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will admit to being confused," said Kira in reply.

Dumbledore, still with a pleasant and understanding smile, nodded.

"Should I be present for this?" Remus asked.

"Well, you're going to help in explaining to Kira on what is going to happen, so yes," answered Dumbledore.

The two teenagers sat down on the other couch.

Sarah came in with a tray with a kettle, tea cups and saucers, milk jug and sugar bowl filling with sugar cubes.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore, when she set it down.

"I'll be in the next room," said Sarah.

"You don't need to leave on our account, this is your home," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, I know. But this is something Remus and Kira should be discussed with by the Headmaster, himself," Sarah told him. "And also Kira's guardian. Terence and I have already agreed with the arrangements we have spoken over with you and Yoshi."

With that understood, Sarah made her exit, leaving the teenagers, Professor and Master.

"What is there to be discussed?" Kira asked, admittedly a little curious.

"About your attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, amongst a few other things," said Dumbledore.

Kira stared at him for a moment. "I'm not an enrolled student to the school. I always thought that I would be assisting you with your classes, Sensei," she said, her voice not betraying the confusion on her face.

"You will be assisting me with my classes, Kira," Yoshi assured. "Only not all of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Please sit down," Dumbledore suggested.

Kira and Remus moved to the unoccupied couch on the right.

"Your Sensei and I have agreed that it would be best for you to attend classes at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, as he picked up the kettle and poured the tea into the teacups.

"This isn't because of us meeting is it?" Remus couldn't help asking. It was clear that he was quite uncomfortable, almost afraid that he might be struck down by Yoshi.

"No," Yoshi said, shaking his head. "Your Headmaster and I have been discussing it over a long period of time. Before my accepting the role as a teacher to your school, I really did believe that you, Kira, had been away from your family long enough. Too long, in my trying to get in contact, but being stopped in every attempt. Albus and I believe that a direct approach is needed. Your brother needs to know that you are very much alive, Kira. However, your union has made things a little more intersting."

This surprised Kira greatly. "You mean … he doesn't know?"

While Remus asked what Yoshi meant by his last sentence.

"It seems that your mother has been doing a lot of work in keeping you away. Stopping your brother and father from knowing the truth. Forbidding you from knowing your own history and who you were before your attack," said Dumbledore. "She's one cleaver witch, your mother, but she will not see this coming. You won't be going to Cokesworth, as Yoshi had suggested before you left Japan. Because of the recent event of your meeting, we decided that it would be best that we will be bringing your brother here."

"Why only my brother, why not my father as well?" Kira said with a small frown.

"Your father … and I am suspicious of this myself … he is losing his memory," Dumbledore answered in a saddened tone. "However, we are hoping that after reuniting you with your brother, he can help in terms of bringing you to your father … when your mother isn't home."

"That doesn't explain why I am becoming an enrolled student," Kira pointed out.

"Because I am worried about your brother, Kira," the Headmaster said. "I do not know if you might help him, or not. Also, after what has happened between you and Mr Lupin, it would be dangerous to keep you apart for too long."

Remus felt his cheeks go warm, as he lowered his head, while Kira looked at the sixteen year old sitting next to her.

"This will mean that you must decide on what you wish to do in terms of living together in the future," Yoshi explained. He was not at all showing any form of grudge or prejudice, not even a hint of disappointment. Kira could still see the love and affection this man had shown her since she was six years old. As well as the understanding he had always displayed with her condition. "Here in England, or in Japan, or … wherever you may end up."

There was a moments silence.

"So what happens now?" Remus asked, after lifting his head to look at Dumbledore and Yoshi.

"You, Kira, will be staying here," Yoshi answered. "However I will be coming by in a few days. Your parents" now looking at Remus "have kindly allowed me to come by every few days."

Remus couldn't stop the surprise on his face. "Oh! I wasn't made aware of that."

Yoshi smiled kindly, as Kira asked why.

"You, Kira, are still training in the art of Ninjitsu," he explained. "Even with the events of the past couple of nights and you not with me as a full time assistant with my teaching at Hogwarts, you are still my student, as well as my adopted daughter. Do not worry, Remus, I was made aware of your friends staying. If you and your friends like, I could teach you alongside Kira."

"Really?" said Remus, still a little confused, yet eager to learn this thing called Ninjitsu.

"Now that has been discussed and sorted," said Dumbledore, rising from his seat. "I believe it is time to make our move."

Yoshi, Kira and Remus all rose from their places and started on their way toward the door.

"I will be by in a few weeks time," the elderly wizard added, after he reached the front door, placing his hand on the knob. He looked back at the two teenagers. "I will probably send an owl of when you may expect me, with your brother."

"Thank you," said Kira, graciously.

"While I will see you on Friday," Yoshi said, giving Kira a warm hug. "I believe a certain young rat will be most pleased to see you."

A big smile spread on Kira's lips, as they parted from their hug. "See you soon and keep well, Sensei," she said in fluent Japanese.

"And you also, daughter," Yoshi replied in the same tongue.

Though Kira knew she wasn't his biologically, he had called her daughter after six months of taking her under his wing.

Remus and Kira watched as Dumbledore and Yoshi departed through the front door, closing it behind them.

"I will admit," Remus started to say, "I thought I was going to be in deep trouble."

"Not the only one," Kira admitted.

They both turned and walked down the hall and into the kitchen and dining area, where Sarah was folding clean sheets at the dining table.

"How did it go?" she asked the teenagers.

"Apparently we are now going to have a new student at Hogwarts," Remus answered, placing a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Also, I didn't know that we were going to have a Professor visiting us over the rest of the holidays."

Sarah continued her folding. She wasn't using magic, preferring to go Muggle, as she found it therapeutic. "Yoshi is Kira's guardian," she went on to say, placing the neatly folded sheet upon the pile of already folded sheets, making a pile of five. "Would seem silly if we were to keep them apart, even with the circumstances."

"Must you keep reminding us?" Remus muttered.

"Sorry, but it is very much the truth," Sarah said quite matter-of-factly. "I am also likely to get you to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Not only do you need to get your school things, but I need you to get a few things for me as well, if you do not mind."

"Of course, Mum," said Remus, he turned to Kira, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure."

"Your father will arrange to have the Floo ready for you in the morning. Also, can you please take these sheets and put them away, please."

Remus took the pile of five sheets and went to do as asked. Leaving Kira and Sarah alone. There was some silence for almost half a minute.

"Are you sure my Master and I are not imposing?" Kira went to ask, her voice rather worried.

"Not at all," Sarah answered, taking a sheet in order to start folding it. Kira took the other end to help her, by which Sarah gratefully said, "Thank you." Before continuing what she was already saying; "While Terence and I didn't see these past few days coming, we accepted all the same. At least this time is different."

"Different? How?"

Sarah must have realised that she said something she shouldn't have. Her cheeks went flushed all of a sudden and she said with a slight gasp. "I can continue here, Kira, you go and find Remus."

This caught Kira by surprise, but could read very well that Sarah just wasn't going to give any more. Still quite confused, Kira went to find Remus, who was just reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Catching the expression on Kira's face, Remus asked if she was okay.

"Yeah!" Kira said a bit too quickly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Kira looked back into the kitchen and dining area, where she could just see Sarah. Sarah was now sitting down, folding forgotten, face in her hands.

"I think you better go talk to your Mum," she said with concern. "I don't know what happened, but – "

Remus shot straight past Kira and went straight to where his mother was. Kira followed slowly, stopping at the doorway. She saw Remus had rounded the table to where his mother was and knelt down, trying to get her to look at him. Sarah lowered her hands, Kira seeing the tear stained red face, as the woman faced her son. Without even needing to say anything, Remus rose just enough to place his arms around his mother.

"It's okay, Mum!" Kira heard him saying in a slightly cracked voice. "It's okay!"

Kira took a step backward, before turning and made her way back up the hall. She knew that this was a private moment that she wasn't to be apart of yet. She opened the front door, stepped out on to the verandah and closed it again softly. Kira sat upon the top step of three that led out to a yellow gravelled front pathway that stopped a good ten metres up, vanishing into grass. The grass led another six or so metres right into the forest, just like the rest of the surrounding grassy flats. Only the front of the house seemed to be closer to the forest than the back and sides.

Unsure of how long she had been sitting on the step for, Kira eventually heard the door open and close behind her. She turned to see Remus had emerged.

"Is she all right?" she asked with worry.

"She's settled down and is upstairs resting," was his answer, as he sat down to her right.

Kira studied him. He was looking right at the ground just after the third and final step. His shoulders were a little hunched, his face mixed with sadness, anger and grief. She could see that he, too, had shed a few tears.

"I understand if you do not wish to talk about it, now," Kira worded carefully. "But I am willing to listen when you are."

Remus turned his head left, a look of appreciation came into the mix of the other emotions he was displaying. "Thanks," he said simply.

It was unclear on just how long they sat on the step for. But Remus really did value the company Kira was giving him. Even if there were no word exchanged. It wasn't until they saw Remus's father, Terence, apparating at the start of the gravel pathway when they did make a move.

Terence could see instantly the expressions on his son's face, when he came closer. There was no need for an explanation. Like a silent understanding between them, Terence patted Remus upon his shoulder, before putting his arm across the back of his son's shoulders.

"Let's go inside," he said, in a simple voice.

Terence looked over at Kira, as they made their way to the door. Kira caught the gratefulness in his eyes. She gave a simple and humble nod, before following him and Remus inside.


End file.
